


Not as Planned, but as Desired

by Officer_Jennie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Art by Sinyaru, Digital Art, Founders Era, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Story and Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/Officer_Jennie
Summary: Madara stays late at the office, and Tobirama gets tired of waiting to surprise him. His plans end up getting not so horribly ruined.





	Not as Planned, but as Desired

**Author's Note:**

> A collaboration with the extremely talented [Sinyaru](https://sinyaru.tumblr.com/), who did the _delicious_ artwork for this piece.

Tonight really wasn’t going as Tobirama had hoped.

It was already evening, the sun setting the horizon alight with color, the kitchen glowing orange and red around him. Candles flickered on the table before him, a softer version of the same glow as they burned shorter, some dangerously low. Their dying light went well with the cool dinner growing ever colder, with the almost defeated slump of Tobirama’s shoulders as he poked at the food on his plate.

He hated it when his plans went awry. Plans were made for a reason, his schedule always meticulously thought through, plotted down to the half hour with little to no wriggle room.

If he had his way, it would be down to the minute. But evenings like this always proved that the human element was nearly impossible to predict so precisely.

Knowing it more than likely wasn’t Madara’s fault he was delayed didn’t make accepting the change in plans any easier. And for once Tobirama really didn’t have any contingency plans either, having poured the better part of the afternoon preparing for his primary one - and most of that week talking himself up to it.

All it got him was a sink full of dishes and an empty stomach - as well as a rather stubborn stain on their sheets from preparing himself for _other activities_.

His inner grousing wasn’t improving the situation. Nor was letting their food go to waste. Tobirama stood up, the chair scraping against the floor, and he took out some of his frustrations on the innocent dinner he’d made so that he’d be able to check his temper when he spoke to Madara later.

Later ended up being only a half hour after he’d packed their dinner away, his patience thin from nerves and having to improvise more than he’d liked. With a quick flicker of chakra he confirmed Madara was still at his office, and after a moment’s hesitation he decided to go see for himself what had delayed the other.

It meant having to change, of course. No matter how much of a pleasant surprise it would have made Tobirama was most certainly _not_ traipsing around the village in one of Madara’s yukata. Especially considering the rather prominent uchiwa stamped on the back of it.

Madara oh so loved to mark his territory. With a firm reminder to revisit the idea in the future Tobirama slipped the yukata off, throwing on the clothes he’d worn over to Madara’s instead and locking up the house as he headed towards the tower.

The halls were blessedly empty when he arrived. Not even the tower secretary was still in, most everyone save for a few rather over dedicated workers having retired for the evening. He ignored the few people he passed, making his way to the steady beacon that was his target, grateful for his reputation as someone who didn’t deal with small talk when he didn’t have to speak with anyone on his way.

He didn’t bother knocking. There was little point in doing so, since Madara would have either sensed him or would be too engrossed in paperwork to hear the knock. More than likely it would have been the latter since Madara did little more than twitch as the door clicked shut and locked, his nose stuck in a scroll and eyes squinting near angrily at the fine print thereon.

“I told you to get glasses.”

“What?”

An inaudible sigh escaped him, accompanied by a rather fond shake of his head. So many in the village saw Madara as fickle and volatile by nature; so few saw just how completely his mind could get wrapped up in whatever he set it to.

“You’re going to hurt your eyes like that.” He crossed the room to stand behind him, as pleased as ever that it didn’t cause Madara discomfort. Madara’s trust was hard earned, and he took pride in how accepting he was of his presence and affection now. “At least light a candle next time.”

Madara scowled up at him, though he looked more thoughtful than displeased. “Didn’t you have the day off? You cashed in your vacation - figured you’d be holed up in that lab of yours.”

“I am on vacation, yes.” He ran a hand through Madara’s hair, careful not to pull on any snags. Some light scratching got him a content sigh, his lover’s shoulders relaxing ever so slightly at the attention. “You were just running late, so I came to see what was holding you.”

“Late?” His nose scrunched up. “Did we have plans?”

“Technically, _we_ didn’t.” With the hand not currently scratching through Madara’s hair, Tobirama distracted himself by running one over Madara’s chest, trying not to admit to himself that the whole situation was a tad embarrassing. “I had planned on surprising you. For our anniversary.”

The sheer panic that crashed over Madara’s face was far too amusing. It was also unwarranted, and before Madara could start sputtering Tobirama leaned down, silencing him with a quick kiss.

“Relax. You didn't miss it. Well. No more than I did.” He stole another kiss, waiting until Madara actually listened and relaxed before continuing. “It was last week, but we were both busy dealing with the Aburame situation.”

“You could have told me.”

“Telling you would have ruined the whole point of it being a _surprise_.”

Madara snorted, leaning further into the affectionate petting. “And what, exactly, was my surprise?”

“Dinner. Some nice wine, mood lighting.” Tobirama leaned his weight on Madara’s shoulders, nuzzling his cheek. “Me.”

“You?” A hand found Tobirama’s hair, holding him in place. “Well, you might not have my surprise, but you certainly have my attention, Senju.”

“A shame, that. You let dinner get cold, Uchiha.” His tone had all of the typical sass with no bite, finding it so easy to slip into their typical back-and-forth.

“I have dinner _every night_ , that part’s hardly worth my attention now.” Madara nipped the tip of his nose, turning to brush their lips together. “Now, what was this surprise involving you?”

“You’re far too busy to enjoy it now.” He already had Madara’s interest but Tobirama couldn’t help but tease, clasping his hands loose over Madara’s chest as he pointedly stared at the rather cluttered desk in front of them. “Couldn’t even make it home before sundown. Clearly your paperwork is more important.”

“Not important, just document signing. They can wait.”

“Oh, but I simply couldn’t take you away from your office. Not with so much work waiting for you.” He really could. In a heartbeat, with not even a hint of regret or shame from doing so. All it would take was a single hiraishin and they would be in Madara’s home, the whole night in front of them to do with each other as they pleased.

Madara had other plans. As he so loved to do, he threw a wrench right into Tobirama’s with a mischievous grin, tugging Tobirama around into his lap.

“Then I’ll simply have to enjoy you here,” Madara purred, hands on Tobirama’s hips to pull him closer.

“Here?” Madara didn’t seem to care that that hadn’t been in his plans, running a hand up his back, pulling him down to lick and speak into his ear.

“Why not? No one else is here.”

That was very true. Not to mention they could easily sense someone coming. And the door _was_ locked, which would only make it even more difficult for someone to sneak up on them - accidentally or otherwise.

It was possible he was being a bit biased when he let Madara have his way, his decision influenced by the frustration he’d caused himself earlier when preparing for this particular part of his surprise - but Tobirama didn’t care with Madara’s teeth at his neck, one hand tangling into his hair while the other palmed his rear.

Madara hummed when Tobirama straddled his lap fully, throwing his arms around Madara’s neck. “You’re not wearing any undergarments, are you? Naughty. Did you plan to seduce me here?”

"Seduce, yes. Stay? No. I’d planned to take you to bed."

“You still can,” Madara murmured against his lips, giving him a soft kiss before adding, “later. I’d rather like having you here. Would give me something to think about when the work days are extra dull.”

“Not going to be touching yourself at work, are you?” That got him a snort, and any further teasing was cut short when Madara pressed their lips together once more. A nice and rather welcome distraction, one he had no plans on complaining over.

Madara didn’t waste any time before deepening the kiss, nor before getting rid of Tobirama’s shirt. It was a touch cool in the office; Tobirama was doubly grateful for the warm gloves running up his sides, his chest, loving how hot Madara always felt even through clothing. His theory on fire affinities affecting body temperature tried to poke its head up so he bit lightly at Madara’s lip to distract himself, reveling in the darker tint to his lover’s eyes.

“You’re rather eager, aren’t you?” Madara licked a path to his chest, tugging at one nipple with his teeth and making Tobirama gasp around his own words. “Tell me what you’re eager for.”

“Besides the obvious?” He took a minute longer to play with Tobirama’s chest, a little harsh with his teeth the way Madara was harsh with everything he did. Eventually he did pause, dropping his head back with a sigh. “I don’t have any oil.”

“Don’t need it.” That certainly earned him a look. As did his growing smirk, and it was probably laying it on a little thick but he couldn’t help but give a slow wink as he clarified, “I told you I planned to surprise you.”

Madara rolled his eyes - and then his eyebrows shot up, the full meaning hitting him. “Oh, so you - oh.” His tongue flicked out to wet his lips, Tobirama visibly preening at the interest he’d sparked. “How naughty.”

“You like it,” Tobirama said knowingly.

“I’d like it more if you’d let me watch.”

That was a definite for next time. For now, Tobirama tugged at Madara’s high collar, “This needs to go.”

“Does it now?” Madara hummed, running a hand down Tobirama’s chest, feather-light across his abdominals. “You know, you had quite a bit of fun without me. That’s hardly fair.”

“Shall I make it up to you?”

Tobirama didn’t wait for a definite reply, slipping off of Madara’s lap to kneel in front of him. Ran an appreciative hand over one muscled thigh, rolling his eyes when Madara clenched it with a far too smug smirk plastered on his lips.

After working himself up all day for this, Tobirama didn’t feel like delaying the point any longer. He was quick to shove Madara’s shirt out of the way for now, undoing his pants without flare to get at his treat. He wasn’t fully erect yet when Tobirama pulled him free but he was getting there - and Tobirama knew from experience it would hardly take long either.

He’d always found eye contact during such acts more awkward than anything else, something that Madara didn’t understand but didn’t try to push him on either. So instead of looking up Tobirama closed his eyes, pressing his lips against the head of Madara’s cock, purposely licking his lips to feel one thigh twitch under his palm.

Maybe he was in the mood to tease a bit more after all. He leaned back to blow cool air on Madara just to watch him shiver, feeling a shift in the other’s chakra a moment later. Without needing to glance up he knew his sharingan was active, and it did terrible things to his ego to know Madara wanted every minute detail of this seared into his memory.

All the more reason to make it a memorable experience.

He gave the tip one more soft kiss before wrapping his lips around it, flicking his tongue against the slit. One of Madara’s hands found his head, gloved fingers running through his hair as he sucked lightly, stroking just the pad of his thumb on the side of his shaft.

A light tug at his hair caught his attention. Tobirama hummed, giving Madara a light squeeze in response.

“Do you know how good you look right now, love?” The hand currently not in Tobirama’s hair caressed his cheek, Madara feeling himself in Tobirama’s mouth. What made Tobirama’s heart pick up wasn’t the gentle touch though, nor the words - it was that husky tone, the way Madara near growled as he spoke. “You’ve always looked good on your knees for me, but now you’ve simply outdone yourself.”

If he kept talking, Tobirama was going to lose all his patience for teasing and foreplay. He already couldn’t help but take more of him, bobbing ever so slowly as he listened intently to Madara’s voice.

“Can you imagine it, Tobirama? Doing this while it’s still daylight, hearing people outside the office with that sharp tongue of yours busy licking my cock.”

Madara was playing dirty. Not that Tobirama minded - quite the opposite, in fact. To encourage him on Tobirama slid his mouth down further and hummed, loving how tightly Madara’s hand clenched in his hair in response.

He had less than zero plans of ever doing this when the tower was busy. It held no appeal to him, though if it brought Madara pleasure to fantasize about it far be it from him to stop him.

“I cannot wait to be inside you. You’re good like this but I already want more.” Tobirama hollowed out his cheeks to drag a moan out of his partner, pulling of with a soft pop to lavish him with open mouthed kisses. “How should I fuck you, love? Up against the wall, against the door? Bend you across my desk? Or should I be nice and let you ride me?”

He was far too smug and full of himself for his own good. For Tobirama’s good as well, seeing how it was making his blood run hotter. With one hand now busy stroking Madara’s length he used the other to palm at his own, shivering at the barest hint of relief it brought him.

“Who said you could touch yourself? I’m not sure you’ve earned that yet.”

Tobirama tried not to roll his eyes. Tried and failed. As much as he loved both the man he was sucking off and that _devastating_ voice of his Madara got off a little too much on having control. So before he could say anything else Tobirama took him to the hilt, fast and sudden, putting his ‘sharp tongue’ to use and making Madara curse.

Once he determined Madara sufficiently spoiled by his mouth, Tobirama pulled back once more, finally looking up to meet his heady gaze as he licked a final strip up the side of his shaft.

“Have you decided how you’d like to have me yet?”

Madara considered him for a moment, his eyes half-lidded and dark. “There are few ways I wouldn’t like to have you. Though I suppose, for now…” With a light tug to his wrist Madara pulled him up for a kiss, one that was rather soft considering how worked up he was.

“Hands on the wall. I’d rather like to see how well you fit around me.”

With a final kiss, Tobirama straightened up, quick to work his pants off as he heard Madara doing the same. He shivered once they were, left naked in the office and feeling a touch more exposed than he’d expected.

But Madara’s warmth was at his back a moment later, bare skin flush up against him, a hot mouth at his neck and gloved hands at his waist. And it had been many a year since Tobirama had felt anything but safe in Madara’s presence and arms.

Tobirama melted into the affection for a moment, but his blood was already running too hot to wait much longer. He leaned forward to brace himself against the wall, losing a bit of the warmth at his back from the position but shivering for an entirely different reason.

One hand ran up his back and back down, giving his arse a squeeze. “How long since you prepared yourself?”

“About an hour before I came here.” He looked back over his shoulder, admiring just how good Madara looked in such an intimate position behind him. “Should be fine, just take it slow.”

He felt a finger dip low, running light over his hole. “Next time, bring extra oil.”

“I told you, I didn’t pla- _aahhh_!” Tobirama’s eyes shut tight, forehead hitting the wall. “...with the gloves?”

Madara’s finger worked into him slowly, testing how well he’d remained stretched and slick. “Don’t pretend like you don’t like it.”

A bit of heat rose to Tobirama’s cheeks. He hadn’t realized his fascination of sorts with Madara and his damned gloves had been noticed.

Not that he’d be fessing up to it. Even if he’d already been caught.

A second finger was added only a few seconds later. It had been long enough that Tobirama could feel the stretch but it wasn’t anywhere near painful - if anything it only made him want more, pushing back to encourage Madara onwards.

Of course, Madara didn’t take the hint. Either that or he was purposely ignoring it, not even being kind enough to finger him faster or aim anywhere near deep enough for Tobirama’s liking.

“Madara, I’m fine, just-” He exhaled sharply through his nose, pushing back a little more insistently on the fingers teasing him.

“Oh? Is there something you want, Senju?”

“I want you to _get on with it_.”

Madara crooked his fingers to drag them across his inner walls, giving a thoughtful hum. “Maybe if you ask nicely enough I will.”

“Maybe if _you’re_ not willing to fuck me I’ll just do it myself.”

The snickering was uncalled for, and Tobirama was tempted to make good on his threat and let a clone fuck him instead when Madara withdrew his fingers - something that would’ve been nowhere near as satisfying in the end but it would’ve at least gotten him off sometime _that night_.

But Madara was only lining himself up, and when he finally started to push into Tobirama all other thoughts escaped him. From the first bit of stretching he knew that they really should have used more oil, but there was enough from earlier for it to only cause a bit of discomfort - something that would be drowned out soon enough and ultimately wouldn’t do him any harm.

Madara pushed in inch by blessed inch, fitting inside of him snug and perfect. He didn’t stop until they were flush against one another, keeping his hips steady once they were, bending enough to kiss and bite at any and every part of Tobirama that he could reach.

He was rather grateful for the chance to collect himself, no matter how contradictory it was to how insistent he’d been. Though he was certain the respite was more for Madara than himself, since he’d been the one who’d had his cock thoroughly licked only a few minutes prior.

“How do you always feel this good?” The words were pressed against his skin, tinting with legitimate awe. “You prepared so well for me, love. Put your mouth to good use, too. Keep being good for me and I might just reward you.”

Tobirama gasped softly, though not even he knew if from those words or from Madara _finally_ starting to move.

His thrusts were shallow, more languid rolling of his hips than anything else, and from the missing heat against his back Tobirama could tell Madara was being true to his word - murmuring low praises as he watched himself fuck into the man bent over for him.

His hands were on Tobirama’s hips, keeping him still. Even when he tried to push back onto him his efforts were ignored, Tobirama left pressing his forehead against the wall, grinding his teeth in frustration. It felt good - it always felt good to have Madara inside of him - but his movements were too slow to be anything but more torture, too shallow to ever reach far enough to be satisfying.

When he heard Madara say something about how well he was taking him, his last bit of patience snapped, cheeks heating up further as he spoke. “I could take _more_ of you, you know.”

“Is that what you’d like? To take more of me, _all_ of me?”

"If I say yes, will you actually fuck me like you promised?"

The grip on his hips tightened, Madara leaning forward to give him a sharp nip. “Well, if you insist…”

A snap of Madara’s hips had Tobirama gasping, only to moan low a moment later when it was repeated. He kept his grip tight, not letting Tobirama move an inch, not letting him meet his thrusts. At that angle it was yet another form of torture, finally having the other buried inside of him over and over but only just grazing against the spot he so desperately wanted Madara to aim for.

 _And his voice_. Madara didn’t once stop talking, though he had to resort to fragments, short praises and filth dripping from his tongue as he fucked Tobirama against the wall. It was all enough to have him clawing at the wall far too soon, nails scraping the paint as he tried to ignore the pleading pitch his moans had taken.

“So good for me, love. Doing so well. Going to come for me?” Madara panted his words, still holding Tobirama in place, still taking and giving pleasure as he pleased.

“C-can’t, need you to- I need-”

Madara changed his thrusts, and it was just enough for him to finally find Tobirama’s prostate, cutting his words short and thoughts scattering to the wind. With the angle just right and Madara setting an even more punishing pace, Tobirama’s legs were left trembling, and he was near keening from how close he was to tipping over at last.

“That’s it, love. Come for me.” A single hand wrapped around his cock, grip a little too tight, touch a little too rough - and in half a dozen strokes Tobirama was spilling onto his glove, hips stuttering and fingernails dragging down the wall.

He was vaguely aware of when Madara stilled a few moments later, his own release accompanied by a low moan. The office fell quiet around them then, silent save for their shuddering breaths, the cool air feeling colder from the sweat dripping off of them.

At least with Madara there he’d never truly be cold. Tobirama leaned back into the arms that encircled his waist, letting his lover support the both of them while they came down from their respective highs.

“Madara?” He spoke up a few minutes later. Madara hummed, mouthing against him in a sort of close approximation to lazy kisses. “I think you like praising a little too much.”

“Don’t pretend like you don’t, too.”

He didn’t bother correcting him on that; it was Madara’s voice that got to him, not necessarily what he said. He was content enough to bask in the afterglow and let him think whatever he wished. Though, now that his legs no longer felt like buckling under his weight, it was rather time to start thinking about moving location. “I did make dinner. Would need to be reheated, but it should taste just fine still.”

“Mmmm, and do I get dessert after?”

Tobirama huffed, shifting in Madara’s arms just enough to see the idiot’s suggestive eyebrow wiggle. As if they hadn’t _just_ fucked - proof of which could be found quite easily considering Madara was _still inside of him_.

“You’re an idiot.” Tobirama sounded far too fond when he said it.

“And you love me, so what does that make you?”

Instead of answered, Tobirama relaxed into him with a put-upon sigh - though he did accept quite fully that he did love the idiot nuzzling into his back, unashamedly and with all of his heart.


End file.
